Briar Rose
by Tina-Chan 0
Summary: Agora começaremos a entrar num universo onde ficção espionagem e sobrenatural caminham lado a lado... Qual será o destino reservado para Duo, Heero, Trowa, Quatre , Wufei e Treize...
1. Chapter 1

**BRIAR ROSE**

**Autora:** **The Great WhiteWolf **

**Tradutora:** **Tina-chan **

**Revisora: Blanxe**

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, M-Preg.

**Censura:** Um pouco de linguagem pesada, violência, etc...

**Casais:** 1x2, 3x4

**Advertências:** Universo Alternativo; Ambiente Escolar. Ok, Milliardo estará um pouco fora de sua personalidade normal. Assim, fiquem avisadas que ele está OOC. E muitas 'Seções Anti-Relena', heheheheeheh

Retratações: Os personagens de Gundan Wing e todos os relatos depois da colonização não me pertencem, mas aos seus criadores (Bandai, Sunrise, Sotsu Agency & TV Asahi). Por favor, não me processem 

"_**Duo e Relena têm que competir entre si para ganhar o coração de Heero Yuy, o aluno novato da Escola. **_

Conheça a bela Academia Briar Rose, na Inglaterra, e saiba quem será o vitorioso, e tome parte nesta aventura mais animada e inesperada!

Ah, sim... e ria-se com as partes 'Anti-Relena'!!!

_**WhiteWolf**_

Como vocês já podem ver na entrada da fic, ela é grande – um verdadeiro arco, e tem vários 'Livros', que são as fases. Querem saber que será o fofo papai dos gêmeos?? Hheheheeheh Vamos ler, meninas! o/

A autora The Great WhiteWolf é um amor, me tratou super bem e sempre gostou muito e respondeu meus emails comentando a fic. Ela merece todo o sucesso que a fic vem fazendo, e fiquei muito feliz quando ela decidiu voltar a escrever a fic, depois de um tempo off.

Assim, não preciso dizer o quanto é importante para mim, ter ganho a permissão dela para traduzir a fic e trazê-la para todas vocês.

Novamente, agradeço o apoio da minha amiga Illy-chan, que entre gritos, ataques de alegria e ameaças de verdadeiros infartos ao telefone – misturados com muito apoio e incentivo, me fez ficar mais tranqüila e segura, e está sendo essencial para que eu me dedique a mais este projeto super querido.

Abraços a todas, e espero que gostem da fic!

E não esqueçam de nos dizer se estão gostando dela, ok?

_**Tina-chan**_


	2. Chapter 1 A guerra se aproxima

**Autora:** **The Great WhiteWolf **

**Tradutora:** **Tina-chan **

**Título original: BRIAR ROSE**

**Revisora: Blanxe**

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, M-Preg.

**Censura:** Um pouco de linguagem pesada, violência, etc...

**Casais:** 1x2, 3x4

**Advertências:** Universo Alternativo; Ambiente Escolar. Ok, Milliardo estará um pouco fora de sua personalidade normal. Assim, fiquem avisadas que ele está OOC. E muitas 'Seções Anti-Relena', heheheheeheh

Retratações: Os personagens de Gundan Wing e todos os relatos depois da colonização não me pertencem, mas aos seus criadores (Bandai, Sunrise, Sotsu Agency & TV Asahi). Por favor, não me processem. 

**capítulo 01 - A Guerra se aproxima**

"Oh, meu Deus. Olhem para ele. Ele não é o cara mais bonito que vocês já viram?"

"Sem dúvida nenhuma. Pena que Relena já declarou posse sobre ele."

"Ela sempre consegue o que quer."

"Apenas porque, ela é a filha dos Peacecrafts, ela consegue tudo o que deseja."

"Ela somente consegue tudo o que quer porque, o irmão mais velho dela, é quem com certeza garante que ela obtenha tudo o que ela almeja."

Um rapaz de cabelos rebeldes e castanhos, os quais caiam descuidadamente sobre os límpidos olhos azuis, ignorou todos os murmúrios que o seguiam pelos corredores de sua nova escola, o colégio de segundo grau Plymouth. Ele havia acabado de se mudar do Japão para Plymouth e estava começando a estudar na escola local cujo nome casualmente era Plymouth. O colégio era novo e grande. O adolescente podia dizer porque, o cheiro de tinta ainda pairava no ar. Pela informação que seu tutor havia fornecido a ele, a escola acabara de ser construída e ele estava na primeira turma que deveria ser diplomada, dentro de quatro anos.

Ele empurrou a porta do escritório do diretor e entrou. Estava se apresentando para pegar o seu horário das aulas e seus livros. Saiu da sala do diretor dez minutos antes das aulas começarem, olhou seu horário e fez uma careta. Seu tutor o havia feito inscrever-se para as aulas com os testes mais desafiadores possíveis. Sua agenda de aula refletia o desejo de seu tutor. Ele estudaria Inglês avançado no primeiro período, cálculo avançado no segundo período e Química no terceiro. Então uma pausa para o almoço. Depois do almoço, ele estudaria História Mundial avançada no quarto período, francês avançado no quinto período, e por fim, natação e mergulho para o sexto período. Heero Yuy não era uma pessoa feliz.

Quando ele chegou em seu armário, já havia uma pessoa lá, guardando seus livros em seu próprio armário, que estava próximo ao dele. Heero não conseguia sequer dizer se o estudante era homem ou mulher, devido ao fato que ele ou ela tinha o cabelo longo e trançado. Ele ou ela estava totalmente vestido de preto e tinha um par de headphones sobre a cabeça. A música estava em um tom tão alto, que Heero conseguia escutar a melodia e as palavras.

_I can't find the rhyme in all my reason_

_I've lost sense of time and all seasons_

_I feel I've been beaten down _

_By the words of men who have no grounds_

_I can't sleep beneath the trees of wisdom _

_When your ax has cut the roots that feed them_

_Forked tongues in bitter mouths_

_Can drive a man to bleed from inside out_

_What if you did?_

_What if you lied?_

_What if I avenge?_

_What if eye for an eye?_

Heero balançou a cabeça e colocou a mochila pesada no chão. Ele abriu o cadeado e colocou alguns livros dentro do armário, então fechou a porta, pegando a mochila em seguida e foi embora. O rapaz ou a garota tinha as costas viradas para si e ele ignorou-o, indo procurar sua primeira turma.

Apesar de seus headphones, Duo Maxwell escutou o som do armário próximo ao seu sendo fechado com força e passos se distanciando. Ele virou bem a tempo de captar um vislumbre do novo estudante, Heero Yuy. Tudo o que ele pode ver foi um rápido relance da aparência dele, apenas um vislumbre. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos escuros e estonteantes olhos azuis. Duo não se importava se Heero era do mesmo sexo que ele. Ele havia se apaixonado logo após de uma rápida olhadela nele.

_O que você está pensando, Maxwell? Sai dessa. A última vez que você tentou namorar alguém, acabou magoado. Não entre nesta furada de novo. Não vá ficar com o coração partido como da última vez – _pensou, sacudindo a cabeça. Ele desligou seu CD player e o colocou dentro de seu armário, então pegou sua mochila preta e foi para sua aula.

Durante a manhã inteira, ele não conseguiu parar de pensar naquele rapaz. Na hora do almoço, foi se sentar na mesma mesa em que sempre se sentava com seus amigos Trowa e Quatre.

"O que você acha do novo garoto?" Duo perguntou, colocando a sua bandeja sobre a mesa e sentando-se.

"Ele é legal. Eu não tive nenhuma aula com ele, então eu mal posso fazer nenhuma crítica sobre ele. E quanto a você, Trowa? Você esteve com ele em alguma de suas aulas?" Quatre perguntou.

"Ele está em minha aula de química. Foi parceiro da Relena." Trowa respondeu.

"Maravilha, então ele já foi para o lado negro." Duo comentou.

"Não necessariamente. Relena se ofereceu para ser sua parceira." Trowa informou.

"Ela claramente se apaixonou por ele e todos nós sabemos que ela sempre consegue o que quer." Quatre concluiu.

"Por que nós a deixamos mandar na escola como se ela fosse a responsável? Ela á apenas uma garotinha mimada." Duo reclamou.

"Alerta - Princesa." Trowa falou, Duo levantou o olhar bem a tempo de ver o novo garoto entrar. Ele sentiu o queixo cair e quando o rapaz percebeu que estava sendo observado, rapidamente olhou para o outro lado. Porém, o jovem pareceu não se importar nem um pouco, ele também estava olhando.

"Venha sentar-se conosco, Heero." Relena falou com uma voz alegre que fez Duo olhar.

"Eu não quero, obrigada." Heero respondeu

"Mas é claro que você quer." Relena teimou.

Aquilo incomodou Duo. Heero havia claramente dito que não queria sentar com Relena e ela estava agindo como se ele não houvesse dito. Heero começou a protestar, entretanto, Relena o interrompeu. Ao mesmo tempo, Duo ficou de pé motivado por sua ira. Quatre puxou-o de volta.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ele sussurrou.

"Eu estou indo salvar o novato da Relena. Ele obviamente a odeia." Duo murmurou de volta.

"Você está doido? Milliardo está parado lá. Ele vai bater em você." Quatre sussurrou.

"Eu não quero saber. E se ele me surrar, eu irei bater nele também. Alguém tem que se opor a ele." Duo respondeu.

"Mas Duo, ele é o maior valentão da cidade." Quatre informou.

"Eu não ligo." Duo respondeu.

"Duo..." Quatre começou a protestar.

"Deixe-o fazer o que ele quiser, Quat." Trowa cortou-o.

"Tudo bem. Mas, não me venha chorando quando Milliardo fizer picadinho de você." Quatre falou.

Ele soltou Duo, que se levantou nervoso por causa do confronto com Milliardo. Todos os jovens populares perceberam e se voltaram para observá-lo.

"Você não escutou o que Heero disse? Ele falou que não queria se sentar com você." Duo falou alto.

"Mas é claro que ele quer, não é Heero?" Relena afirmou.

"Na verdade eu…" Heero começou a falar.

"Você viu? Ele quer sentar ao meu lado." Relena interrompeu rapidamente.

"Quem iria querer sentar com você, sua vaca?" Duo indagou ríspido.

"Do que você chamou a minha irmã?" Milliardo questionou irado, agarrando Duo pelo colarinho da camisa.

"Você ouviu do que eu a chamei. Ela é uma vaca."

"Como você se atreve a chamar a minha irmã disso?" Milliardo rosnou.

"Vou chamá-la do que eu quiser." Duo respondeu. Milliardo socou-o com força. Ele tinha dezoito anos e batia como o Diabo. Duo estremeceu de dor, tendo a certeza de que ficaria com um hematoma por um longo tempo. Milliardo levantou o punho para bater nele outra vez, mas foi subitamente detido. Heero, o novato, estava segurando o punho dele.

"Se você bater nele mais uma vez, eu irei socá-lo até você ver estrelas." Ele falou numa voz calma e silenciosa.

"Você não conseguiria me bater, mesmo que sua vida dependesse disso." Milliardo zombou.

"Você tem certeza disso?" Heero indagou. Milliardo soltou Duo e virou-se para encarar Heero. Ele lhe bateria, porém, pensou duas vezes.

"Bata em alguém outra vez e eu irei matá-lo." Heero informou, virando-se e saindo da lanchonete, e Duo viu de relance um revólver dependurado na lateral do rapaz.

"É tudo culpa sua, seu verme. Eu lhe darei o troco, você espere e verá." Relena gritou. Ela saiu da lanchonete como um furacão, provavelmente indo caçar Heero. O restante dos garotos saíram e deixaram Duo levantar.

"Você está bem?" Quatre perguntou,

"Eu estou bem." Duo respondeu.

"Eu nunca vi você agir assim antes. O que deu em você hoje?" Quatre perguntou.

"Nada." Duo mencionou casualmente, sabendo muito bem que aquilo não era a verdade. Ele estava se apaixonando por Heero e ele faria de tudo para que Relena não pusesse suas mãozinhas imundas nele. A guerra por Heero havia começado.


	3. Chapter 2 Duo se Vinga

**Autora:** **The Great WhiteWolf **

**Título original: BRIAR ROSE**

**Tradutora:** **Tina-chan **

**Revisora: Blanxe**

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, M-Preg.

**Censura:** Um pouco de linguagem pesada, violência, etc...

**Casais:** 1x2, 3x4

**Advertências:** Universo Alternativo; Ambiente Escolar. Ok, Milliardo estará um pouco fora de sua personalidade normal. Assim, fiquem avisadas que ele está OOC. E muitas 'Seções Anti-Relena', heheheheeheh

Retratações: Os personagens de Gundan Wing e todos os relatos depois da colonização não me pertencem, mas aos seus criadores (Bandai, Sunrise, Sotsu Agency & TV Asahi). Por favor, não me processem. 

**capítulo 02 - Duo se Vinga**

"Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isto?" Quatre perguntou, nervoso.

"Nós podemos nos meter num montão de problemas por fazer isto, sabia?" Trowa adicionou.

"Eu sei. Eu quero fazer isto. Relena precisa aprender uma lição." Duo afirmou.

"E se você pegar uma detenção ou for suspenso, vai ser unicamente culpa sua." Quatre falou.

"Sim, eu sei. Vocês dois não precisam ficar comigo, vocês sabem." Duo informou.

"Eu quero ver a cara da Relena quando ela receber o que merece." Trowa mencionou.

"É melhor você se apressar. O sinal para o próximo período já vai tocar." Quatre informou.

"O que exatamente você planejou para ela?" Trowa perguntou.

"Você vai ver, irmãozão, durante o quanto período." Duo respondeu, sorrindo maliciosamente para o irmão mais velho.

"Eu queria estar lá." Quatre declarou desejoso.

"Não se preocupe, eu vou tirar uma foto." Duo informou.

"Tenham cuidado vocês dois." Quatre disse quando o sinal soou.

"Não se preocupe, nós seremos." Duo concluiu. Os dois irmãos caminharam na direção da sala educação artistica, a qual eles tinham com a Relena e todos os seus amigos populares.

"Eu não tenho visto Heero desde a hora do almoço." Relena choramingou.

"Não se preocupe, nós iremos vê-lo outra vez, eu tenho certeza" Dorothy, a melhor amiga de Relena, afirmou. Ela tinha uma grande queda por Quatre e estava sempre espreitando-o.

"Eu ouvi dizer que ele está na maioria dos cursos avançados." Becky, uma outra amiga de Relena, declarou.

"Bem, eu sei que ele tem a comum e velha aula de química, porque, ele teve esta aula comigo e eu fui sua parceira." Relena falou dramaticamente. Ela estava distraída o suficiente, então Duo puxou furtivamente as garrafas de cola para o projeto de artes no qual estavam trabalhando. Ele acenou para Trowa e ele derrubou um dólar no chão.

"Hey olhe, Relena. Tem um dólar no chão." Dorothy exclamou. Como esperado, Relena abaixou-se para pegar, e Duo foi recuperar o lápis, e 'acidentalmente' derrubou a cola da beirada da prateleira, fazendo com que caísse sobre o cabelo de Relena. Ela gritou como uma banshee e se levantou ao mesmo tempo em que Duo se abaixava. Eles colidiram no meio do caminho. Milliardo se moveu tão rápido quanto um raio para que pudesse agarrar Duo pelo colarinho da camisa, porém, Trowa foi mais rápido. Ele pegou a mão de Milliardo e torceu-a para trás.

"Não se atreva tocar no meu irmão." Ele sibilou com uma voz ameaçadora.

"Irmão? Eu não sabia que vocês dois eram irmãos." Milliardo exclamou.

"Bem, agora você sabe, e fique sabendo para não tocar no meu irmão, ou então..." Trowa avisou. Ele era apenas um estudante do segundo ano e Milliardo era sênior, mas Trowa era tão grande quanto Milliardo e igualmente ameaçador. Trowa soltou a mão de Milliardo e ajudou Duo a se sentar corretamente novamente.

"Obrigado, irmão." Ele falou.

"Sem problemas." Trowa respondeu. Relena estava gritando o máximo que seus pulmões permitiam e soava como uma banshee. Ela se levantou e saiu correndo da sala chorando. Milliardo seguiu-a jogando um olhar venenoso na direção de Duo e Trowa antes de sair da sala. Todas amigas de Relena também saíram.

"O que é que está acontecendo aqui?" O professor perguntou, finalmente entrando na sala.

"Duo acidentalmente deixou cair o lápis e derrubou a cola de cima da mesa no cabelo da Relena." Trowa informou.

"Aonde a senhorita Relena foi?" O professor perguntou.

"Ela saiu correndo da sala há um minuto atrás." Duo notificou.

"Oh Deus. Bem, é melhor que eu vá encontrá-la para endireitar as coisas. Eu estarei de volta num instante." O professor informou, saindo da sala.

"Mas que idiota." Duo disse, balançando a cabeça.

"Hey, Duo! Bom trabalho em se vingar da Relena." Um garoto chamado Chris falou.

"Obrigado. E haverá muito mais de onde este veio." Duo declarou. Trowa olhou para o irmão.

_Eu acho que alguém tem uma queda por Heero. Isto poderá fazer as coisas, um pouquinho mais interessantes por aqui._ Ele pensou.


	4. Chapter 3 A introdução de Treize

**Autora:** **The Great WhiteWolf **

**Título original: BRIAR ROSE**

**Tradutora:** **Tina-chan **

**Revisão: Marlon Kalango**

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, M-Preg.

**Censura:** Um pouco de linguagem pesada, violência, etc...

**Casais:** 1x2, 3x4

**Advertências:** Universo Alternativo; Ambiente Escolar. Ok, Milliardo estará um pouco fora de sua personalidade normal. Assim, fiquem avisadas que ele está OOC. E muitas 'Seções Anti-Relena', heheheheeheh

Retratações: Os personagens de Gundan Wing e todos os relatos depois da colonização não me pertencem, mas aos seus criadores (Bandai, Sunrise, Sotsu Agency & TV Asahi). Por favor, não me processem. 

**Capítulo 3: A introdução de Treize**

No instante em que Heero passou pela porta, para o inicio do quinto horário - que seria de francês avançado - ele soube que a aula não seria boa. Todos os garotos da turma eram mais velhos, e eles não pareciam felizes em ver um calouro na turma deles.

"Venha comigo, Heero". Ele escutou uma voz sussurrar em sua orelha. Ele virou-se para encontrar um rapaz, com cabelos castanhos os quais cobriam parte de seu rosto. Heero reconheceu o jovem instantaneamente, como um dos jovens que estavam sentados com o rapaz de tranças durante o almoço. Heero seguiu-o pelas fileiras de assentos, até chegarem a um par de carteiras no canto, longe de todos os seniores.

"Eu sei como é ser isolado pelos seniores. Eu sou do segundo ano". O rapaz disse calmamente.

"O que você está fazendo na classe de francês avançado, quando ela é claramente uma classe de seniores?" Heero perguntou.

"Eu morei na França a maior parte da minha vida". O jovem respondeu.

"Então, o que você está fazendo aqui na América?" Heero perguntou.

"Meus pais divorciaram-se, e meu irmãozinho foi morar com a minha mãe, Annie Maxwell na cidade de Nova York, e eu fiquei junto com meu pai, Thomas Barton. Ambos morreram em acidentes, e então eu fui enviado para morar aqui com meu irmão e nosso tutor". O rapaz esclareceu.

"Qual é o seu nome?" Heero perguntou.

"Trowa Barton". O jovem respondeu. O professor adentrou a sala e olhou atentamente para o canto onde Trowa e Heero estavam sentados.

"Ora, ora, ora. Que surpresa vê-lo vivo, senhor Yuy. Eu achei que você estava morto". O professor disse num tom glacial.

"Você irá descobrir que não é fácil me matar". Heero respondeu sarcástico.

"De qualquer forma, até o final desta semana, você estará morto, não se engane eu serei vitorioso. Entretanto até lá, você é meu aluno e irá me tratar com respeito, está entendido?" Treize falou num tom baixo no qual somente Heero e Trowa conseguiram ouvir.

"Sim senhor". Heero respondeu. Treize sorriu maldosamente e afastou-se.

"O que ele quis dizer? Por que, ele disse que você estará morto até o final da desta semana?" Trowa perguntou. Heero não respondeu.

"Pessoal, vão todos para os seus lugares, obrigado". Treize pediu. A turma inteira ficou em silêncio de uma só vez. Treize começou a aula, e ficou comprovado ser uma aula extremamente maçante, pelas coisas que Heero já havia aprendido. Depois que o sinal soou Heero levantou-se para sair.

"Aonde você vai, no sexto horário?" Trowa perguntou antes que ele saísse.

"Ter aula de natação e mergulho." Heero respondeu.

"Eu estou indo para lá, também. Duo, Relena, Quatre e Milliardo estão nesta aula também. Você se importa se eu for com você?" Trowa perguntou.

"Não. Entretanto eu tenho que parar no meu armário primeiro" Heero informou.

"Está tudo bem". Trowa respondeu. Os dois caminharam pelo corredor na direção do armário de Heero. Duo estava parado em frente ao seu armário junto com Quatre.

"Hey Trowa". Quatre exclamou.

"Oi Quat. Duo, Quatre este é Heero. Heero estes são Quatre e meu irmão, Duo." Trowa falou.

"Oi" Quatre cumprimentou amigavelmente. Heero reconheceu-o como o jovem que estava sentado com Trowa na hora do almoço.

"Oi" Heero respondeu. Ele virou-se para Duo e congelou. Ele era o rapaz com a trança que avistara mais cedo, o mesmo que havia enfrentado Relena por ele. Duo aparentemente não havia se esquecido do fato, então quando Heero olhou para ele, Duo olhou para o chão e corou.

"Oh não! Relena e Milliardo estão vindo para cá, e eles não parecem felizes". Quatre avisou.

"Não o deixe me machucar" Duo pediu.

"Porque? O que você fez para ela?" Quatre perguntou.

"Eu derrubei um pouco de cola no cabelo dela". Duo respondeu.

"Na verdade, você derrubou uma garrafa inteira de cola sobre a cabeça dela". Trowa informou.

"Quando foi isto?" Heero indagou.

"No quarto horário". Duo murmurou.

"DUO MAXWELL! EU VOU CHUTAR O SEU TRASEIRO PELO QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM RELENA! SEU MALDITO FILHO DA PUTA!" Milliardo gritou. Duo ficou completamente branco, e escondeu-se atrás de Trowa. Relena e Milliardo investiram contra eles.

"Saia do meu caminho, Barton!!" Milliardo rosnou.

"Não." Trowa respondeu tranqüilo.

"Saia do meu caminho!!". Milliardo exigiu novamente.

"Não. Eu não vou deixar você machucar meu irmão". Trowa afirmou. Milliardo puxou uma arma e a apontou para Trowa.

"Saia do meu caminho, ou eu vou atirar". Ele alertou.

"Pois vá em frente - atire em mim". Trowa desafiou.

De repente a face de Milliardo ficou em diversos tons de branco. Uma arma estava pressionada na parte de trás de seu crânio por ninguém menos do que Heero Yuy.

"Afaste a arma." Ele falou num tom perigosamente suave.

"Você não pode atirar em mim. Alunos não podem portar armas na escola, a não ser que tenham licença". Milliardo comunicou.

"Como você?" Relena perguntou.

"Sim, Relena, como eu". Milliardo respondeu. Heero enfiou a mão no bolso e puxou um cartão plastificado. Milliardo olhou para o cartão e ficou ainda mais pálido, como se aquilo fosse possível de acontecer. Heero Yuy **_era_** licenciado, e **tinha** permissão para utilizar a arma que estava carregando.

"Afaste esta arma ou eu puxo o gatilho". Heero ameaçou. Milliardo abaixou a arma e a colocou no lugar. Heero afastou a sua arma também.

Mas então, Milliardo sacou a arma tão rápido quanto possível, Heero pode reagir e puxou o gatilho. Houve uma explosão alta e um flash de luz. Heero girou para o lado, e a bala passou de raspão por sua face.

Ocorreram diversos disparos, no momento em que Milliardo puxou o gatilho outra vez, e mais outra, e mais outra. As balas não acertaram Heero por pouco. Milliardo xingou. Heero já tinha a sua arma na mão novamente, mas antes que ele tivesse a chance de atirar, alguém atirou nele pelas costas.

Desta vez a bala acertou seu alvo, penetrando na cabeça de Heero.

Continua OO

**Nota da Tradutora - Tina-chan :**

_**Um pequeno comentário sobre 'Briar Rose'...**_

_**Ha Haaaa!!!**_

_**Preparem-se em suas cadeiras, este é só o início desta aventura que passará por quase todos os estilos conhecidos por nós...**_

_**Aventura, suspense, perseguições, ficção, sobrenatural...E muito mais... Eka!!! Uma Relena muuuuuito grudenta, chata, mimada etc... **_

_**Bem, sobre o Milliardo, ele vai surpreender também, Tininha com sorrisinho de raposa... hehe... **_

_**Ele vai pairar entre o irmão devotado e o perseguidor implacável - quase um bandido perfeito, mas ele irá surpreendê-las muito, nos próximos caps... **_

_**Nem tudo é o que parece ser e vocês irão descobir...**_

_**Mas tudo é, exatamente, o que sempre foi...**_

_**Muito obrigada a todos os que estão me ajudando a produzir esta tradução, aos meus amigos e família também, e um agradecimento especial a todos os que estarão nos acompanhando...!!!! **_

_Beijos _

_**Tina!! **_


	5. Chapter 4 Conseqüências

**Título original: BRIAR ROSE**

**Autora:** **The Great WhiteWolf **

**Tradutora:** **Tina-chan **

**Revisão: Marlon Kalango**

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, M-Preg.

**Censura:** Um pouco de linguagem pesada, violência, etc...

**Casais:** 1x2, 3x4

**Advertências:** Universo Alternativo; Ambiente Escolar. Ok, Milliardo estará um pouco fora de sua personalidade normal. Assim, fiquem avisadas que ele está OOC. E muitas 'Seções Anti-Relena', heheheheeheh

Retratações: **Os personagens de Gundan Wing e todos os relatos depois da colonização não me pertencem, mas aos seus criadores (Bandai, Sunrise, Sotsu Agency & TV Asahi). Por favor, não me processem**

**Capítulo 4: Conseqüências **

"Heero!" Duo gritou. Os olhos de Heero estavam arregalados com o choque e ele soltou a arma.Ela caiu no chão com um alto estrépito que ecoou, ao passo que o tempo parecia estar em câmara lenta.As coisas pareceram voltar ao normal quando Duo correu na direção de Heero, deixando-o cair em seus braços. Duo caiu de joelhos, com os braços ao redor do tórax delgado de Heero.

"Oh Heero." Duo pronunciou com a voz tremula.

"Alguém chame uma ambulância." Trowa exclamou com uma voz firme. Ele observou quando um professor assentiu e desapareceu de vista. Então, ele ajoelhou aproximou Heero e Duo.

"Aqui, Duo me deixe vê-lo. Eu sei um pouco sobre ferimentos na cabeça." Ele falou suavemente.

"Ele vai ficar bem?" Duo perguntou.

"Eu honestamente não sei Duo. Eu não sei o quanto a bala penetrou dentro do crânio dele e se houve algum dano cerebral ou não." Trowa respondeu.

"O que eu devo fazer?" Duo perguntou.

"Nós não devemos movê-lo, porque pode haver danos cerebrais, mas, nós temos que fazer isto." Trowa informou. Gentilmente, ele e Duo colocaram Heero em uma posição mais confortável no chão. Ele estava inconsciente agora. Trowa praguejou baixinho. As coisas não pareciam nada bem para ele. Ele checou a respiração de Heero. Ela estava mais lenta do que o normal, aquilo era um sinal de um ferimento mais grave que deveria ser tratado o quanto antes. De repente, os olhos de Heero abriram-se.

"Uauu. Calma aí, Heero. Você está bem?" Duo exclamou.

"Mas que diabos está acontecendo?" Heero perguntou.

"Você levou um tiro na cabeça. Há uma ambulância a caminho." Trowa falou.

"Eu não quero…" Heero começou a falar, mas de repente ele vomitou.

"Cuidado." Trowa disse enquanto ele e Duo viravam Heero de lado. Houve uma pausa e então ele vomitou novamente.

"Uma ambulância está a caminho." Um professor informou.

"Maldição, eu não quero ir para nenhuma porra de hospital".Heero rosnou. A cabeça dele estava doendo e ele estava se sentindo tonto. E então vomitou mais uma vez.

"Nós temos que nos certificar que ele se mantenha consciente." Trowa afirmou. Heero agora olhava com raiva para Milliardo e Milliardo estava olhando de volta para ele.

"Ora, ora, ora. Isto certamente era inesperado. Parece que você irá morrer mais cedo do que eu previ" Uma voz sedosa e suave anunciou. Uma multidão, que havia se formado em volta de Heero, Duo, trowa, Milliardo e Relena, separou-se para dar passagem para um Treize de aparência altamente presunçosa.

"Você atirou em mim, seu bastardo!!" Heero gritou.

"Prove! Porque você não tenta?" Treize declarou. Heero ficou em silencio, Treize sorriu triunfante e foi embora sem dizer mais nada.

"Quem é aquele cara? Eu nunca o vi por aqui antes." Duo perguntou.

"Ele é o professor de Francês avançado. Heero e eu tivemos aula com ele no quinto período." Trowa informou.

"A quanto tempo ele está aqui? Heero perguntou.

"Muito pouco tempo. Ele chegou aqui há uns dois dias antes que você. Por que?" Trowa perguntou diretamente.

"Nada não. Eu só queria saber." Heero respondeu. Trowa ficou desconfiado.

_Quem é este cara? Porque, ele está curioso para ter informações sobre Treize? Ele e Treize já pareciam conhecer um ao outro, e este é o primeiro dia de Heero aqui. Porque? Porque, ele está autorizado a portar e utilizar uma arma? Aonde ele conseguiu isto? Porque, ele está aqui? Eu duvido muito que ele esteja aqui para estudar algo mais, mas por que? O que é que ele é? _Ele pensou.

"Heero, porque, ele disse que você vai morrer mais rápido do que ele previu anteriormente?" Duo perguntou. Heero não respondeu.

"Saiam do caminho! Saiam do caminho!" Uma voz masculina exclamou bem alto. A multidão abriu-se e um rapaz chinês passou por ela. O sangue de Duo e Trowa gelaram quando ambos viram o chinês. Aquele era Wufei Chang, o ex-namorado de Duo.

"O que você quer, chang?" Heero perguntou com uma voz fria.

"V…Você já o conhece?" Duo gaguejou.

"J não vai ficar feliz quando ele descobrir que você falhou na sua missão." Wufei disse.

"Você pode agradecer ao seu amigo Treize por isto." Heero respondeu.

"Todos eles já escutaram de mais. Todos eles vão morrer." Wufei informou.

"Normalmente eu concordaria com você, mas não desta vez. Você não pode assassinar um grupo inteiro de pessoas só para manter a missão segura." Heero falou.

"É tarde de mais para isto, Yuy. Em alguns minutos, você estará morto e eu irei explodir a escola" Wufei informou.

"Você vai seguir em frente com isto?" Heero perguntou.

"Esta não é uma missão suicida. Esta é uma missão para assegurar que o segredo de J. permaneça intacto. A única coisa que eu tenho que fazer é me certificar que todos os que ouviram esta conversa não a repitam por aí. E a outra é ter certeza de que você seja silenciado para sempre." Wufei declarou.

"Bastardo!" Heero gritou.

"Parece que J pensa que você está perdendo o seu 'jeito'. Você não é mais útil para ele e agora você vai ser silenciado para sempre." Wufei informou. Ele começou a se afastar.

"Seu filho da mãe!! Deus o amaldiçoe! Seu maldito filho da puta!" Heero xingou. Wufei sorriu maldosamente e desapareceu no meio da multidão.

"Nós não podemos permitir que ele exploda a escola".Duo falou.

"Eu cuido dele. Você fica com Heero." Trowa ordenou. Ele abriu caminho por entre a multidão logo atrás de Wufei. Duo observou-o partir e então se voltou para Heero. Ele estava inconsciente.

"Hey acorde!" Ele disse assustado.

"Dêem-nos licença. Deixem-nos passar!" Uma voz masculina pediu. A multidão dividiu-se mais uma vez e dois homens carregando uma maca passaram Poe eles. Eles colocaram a maca no chão ao lado de Heero e Duo afastou-se para dar-lhes mais espaço. Eles rapidamente ajoelharam-se ao lado de Heero para checar-lhe os sinais vitais.

"O que aconteceu?" Um deles perguntou a Duo.

"Ele recebeu um tiro na parte de trás da cabeça. Mas nós não sabemos o quão sério o ferimento dele é".Duo respondeu. Cuidadosamente os homens levantaram Heero e o colocaram na maca prendendo-o nela. Uma mascara de oxigênio foi colocada sobre seu rosto, para facilitar a respiração. Eles levantaram-no e o levaram embora.

"Eu vou com ele para o hospital. Diga ao meu irmão onde estou, okay?" Duo pediu para Quatre.

Quatre concordou e Duo rapidamente seguiu os paramédicos. Do lado de fora, Heero estava sendo colocado dentro da ambulância.Os paramédicos avistaram Duo e não fizeram objeções quando ele entrou na ambulância. Um paramédico entrou na ambulância atrás de Duo e começou a cuidar de Heero enquanto o outro fechava as portas e entrava pela frente. Duo pendeu seu cinto de segurança quando a ambulância começou a se movimentar.

"Aqui é Mark. Eu tenho um trauma grave. Aparentemente em ferimento a bala atrás da cabeça. Existe a possibilidade de danos cerebrais que podem ameaçar a vida do paciente. É um Caucasiano, do sexo masculino, por volta dos dezesseis anos...". Duo escutou o motorista falar no rádio. As sirenes soavam e uluavam e mais um outro som se misturou aos outros, o som débil dos batimentos cardíacos de Heero. E então o som contínuo.

"Meu Deus." Duo falou baixinho. O coração de Heero havia parado. O paramédico fez o melhor que pode para ressuscitar Heero, porém enquanto minutos preciosos se passavam, os batimentos cardíacos de Heero não retornavam. Duo segurou-se quando o corpo de Heero ergueu-se enquanto o paramédico tentava reativar seus batimentos cardíacos. Finalmente, ele foi capaz de conseguir um débil batimento cardíaco. Satisfeito, o paramédico voltou a trabalhar. Ele pressionou uma gaze contra o ferimento para tentar parar o sangramento. Pareceu uma eternidade desde o momento em que deixaram a escola a caminho para o hospital.

Contudo eles finalmente chegaram e Heero foi rapidamente levado para dentro. Duo foi deixado sozinho em uma sala de espera fria. Ele não teve escolha além de sentar em uma das duras e frias cadeiras e esperar. Ele olhou para o chão com as mãos apoiando o rosto.

"Duo?" Uma voz familiar chamou-o hesitante. Duo levantou a cabeça e viu seu irmão e Quatre parados na sua frente.

"Alguma noticia? Trowa perguntou.

"Nada." Duo respondeu.

"Mas vocês saíram ha cinco ou seis horas atrás." Trowa mencionou.

"Já faz tanto tempo?" Duo perguntou cansado.

"Bem vocês saíram por volta das treze horas mais ou menos e já é quase dezoito agora. Então eu diria que você está aqui por umas boas seis horas mais ou menos." Trowa falou.

"Parece que foram apenas cinco minutos desde que Heero entrou." Duo disse.

"Como é que foi a vinda para cá?" Trowa perguntou.

"Aquilo foi um pesadelo. Eu senti como se estivesse no inferno." Duo falou sério.

"Tão ruim assim?" Trowa disse solidário.

"Trowa, os batimentos cardíacos dele pararam enquanto nós estávamos vindo para cá." Duo informou.

"Meu Deus. O paramédico foi capaz de trazê-lo de volta?" Trowa perguntou suavemente.

"Sim, mas ele se foi por um minuto ou mais. Eu não me incomodei em contar. Eu não acho que eu quero saber quanto tempo levou também." Duo respondeu.

"Sr. Maxwell-Barton?" Uma médica perguntou, entrando na sala de espera, com uma prancheta. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos com cachos nas pontas.

"Sim sou eu." Duo falou ao se levantar.

"Como está Heero, Doutora?" Trowa perguntou rapidamente.

"Ele está estável agora. Mas ele quase morreu umas quatro vezes. Ele sofreu um pequeno dano cerebral e ... Eu temo afirmar..." A doutora informou.

"Que? O que é?" Duo perguntou.

"Ele perdeu a visão. Heero Yuy está cego." A médica confirmou. Duo sentou-se rapidamente.

"**_Cego?_** Mas como isto pode ser?" Ele perguntou.

"O pequeno dano em seu cérebro foi na parte que regula a visão. Esta parte foi completamente destruída." A médica informou.

"Eu pensei que você tinha dito que o dano tinha sido pequeno." Trowa se alterou.

"E foi. Aquela foi a única parte do cérebro que foi prejudicada. Infelizmente , isto não pode ser revertido" A médica mencionou.

"Nós podemos vê-lo?" Duo pediu.

"Venham por aqui." A médica pediu. Duo se levantou e seguiu Trowa e Quatre para fora da sala de espera e caminhou pelos corredores.

"Quanto tempo você acha que ele vai ficar no hospital?" Trowa inquiriu.

"Um mês, talvez menos. É difícil de dizer agora. Ele tem que se acostumar com a cegueira e vocês provavelmente precisarão ajudá-lo. Eu devo avisá-los agora, que ele deve estar inconsciente e amarrado, somente, porque ele se tornou violento com a nossa equipe de médicos, e nós tivemos que sedá-lo e amarrá-lo, para prevenir que ele ferisse nossos médicos ou a si mesmo." A médica informou.

"Quanto tempo vocês pretendem mantê-lo drogado doutora?" Trowa perguntou.

"Me chamem de Drª. Po. Não por muito tempo. As drogas logo estarão perdendo o efeito, acho que assim que estivermos entrando no quarto; as drogas devem já estar perdendo o efeito. Realmente queremos mantê-lo imobilizado, mas só porque não queremos que ele machuque ninguém, especialmente ele mesmo." A doutora Po disse.

"Certo." Duo concordou. A doutora Po abriu um pouco a porta e os outros olharam dentro do quarto. Grossas correias de couro mantinham Heero preso a cama. Ele ainda estava inconsciente e havia bandagens em volta de sua cabeça. Havia também uma mascara de oxigênio sobre a sua face, e a expressão dele era pacífica.

"Ele sabe que está cego?"Quatre perguntou.

"Sim. Ele foi informado de que ele estava cego antes que nós o sedássemos." A doutora Po respondeu.

"Como ele reagiu à noticia?" Trowa perguntou.

"Muito bem, Eu acho. Porém pode ter sido por causa das drogas, que estavam começando a fazer efeito. Apenas uma palavra de aviso de como vocês devem se aproximar de Heero, vocês não devem tocá-lo sem avisá-lo primeiro. Ele tende a ficar tenso quando ele é tocado sem aviso. Ele já tentou quebrar o meu pulso. Ele é um garoto muito forte." A doutora Po informou. Ela abriu a porta totalmente e permitiu que os rapazes entrassem.

Após Quatre ter entrado, ela entrou e silenciosamente fechou a porta atrás de si. Enquanto Duo, Trowa e Quatre se aproximavam da cama, Heero retorceu os lábios sob a máscara, e lentamente abriu os olhos. Contudo ao invés de estarem com o usual tom de azul escuro, Duo, Trowa e Quatre puderam perceber que eles estavam muito mais claros.

"Heero?" Duo perguntou. Heero moveu a cabeça na direção de onde viera voz de Duo, porém os seus olhos permaneceram vazios.

"Heero, sou eu Duo.você se lembra de mim? Duo perguntou.

"Eu não sou um **_baka,_** Duo. Eu me lembro quem você é." Heero respondeu.

"Trowa o que é _baka_?" Duo perguntou.

"Significa _estúpido_ ou _idiota_." Trowa respondeu.

"Em que língua?" Duo perguntou.

"Japonês." Trowa respondeu.

"Então você fala japonês?" Duo perguntou.

"Hai." Heero respondeu.

"Eu acho que isso significa sim." Duo concluiu.

"Entendeu bem." Trowa confirmou.

"Hey, como você está se sentindo Heero?" Sally perguntou.

"Bem" Heero grunhiu.

"Alguma vertigem, dores de cabeça, lapsos de memória?" Sally perguntou.

"Não, não e não." Heero respondeu.

"Bom. Eu tenho que ir. Eu sou necessária na sala de emergências." Sally respondeu enquanto checava o bip. Então ela saiu.

"Heero, é obvio que você vem escondendo muitos segredos de nós, e nos queremos descobrir quais são. Nós sabemos que você está escondendo algo que não está nos contando, como porque você conhece Wufei e Treize. Hoje é somente o seu primeiro dia e você já os conhece. O que está acontecendo Heero? Quem é você?" Trowa perguntou.

"Eu acho que não vai machucar se contar a vocês." Heero suspirou.


	6. Chapter 5 Alguns segredos revelados

**Título original: BRIAR ROSE**

**Autora:** **The Great WhiteWolf **

**Tradutora:** **Tina-chan **

**Revisão: Marlon Kalango**

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, M-Preg.

**Censura:** Um pouco de linguagem pesada, violência, etc...

**Casais:** 1x2, 3x4

**Advertências:** Universo Alternativo; Ambiente Escolar. Ok, Milliardo estará um pouco fora de sua personalidade normal. Assim, fiquem avisadas que ele está OOC. E muitas 'Seções Anti-Relena', heheheheeheh

Retratações: Os personagens de Gundan Wing e todos os relatos depois da colonização não me pertencem, mas aos seus criadores (Bandai, Sunrise, Sotsu Agency & TV Asahi). Por favor, não me processem 

**capítulo 05 - Alguns segredos revelados**

Heero sentou-se na cama, e Duo se sentou na outra ponta da cama em estilo indiano. Quatre ocupou a única cadeira próxima a cama de Heero e Trowa ficou em pé atrás dele.

"Eu não posso contar-lhes tudo, porque jurei segredo. Porém, algumas coisas eu posso contar a vocês". Heero explicou.

"Que tal se nós fizéssemos perguntas, e você as responde se puder?" Trowa sugeriu.

"Isto seria ótimo" Heero respondeu.

"Okay, quem é você? Talvez eu deva ser mais especifico, e evitar uma porção de perguntas. Você não é um estudante, isto eu posso afirmar. Você não aparenta ter estado em um ambiente escolar anteriormente. Apenas de observá-lo, e ver como você se comporta, eu posso deduzir que isto é algo novo para você. Então a minha pergunta é, porque você está aqui na escola, e o mais importante, porque esta escola?" Trowa inquiriu.

"Você está correto em supor que eu nunca estive em um ambiente escolar, porque eu jamais estive. Você escutou Wufei mencionar J. Ele é meu guardião legal porque eu sou órfão. Eu estou nesta escola para uma missão, e o motivo pelo qual eu estou nesta escola tem haver com a minha missão" Heero explicou.

"Se você não é um estudante, então, o que diabos você é?" Duo explodiu antes que pudesse evitar.

"Eu sou um assassino" Heero revelou.

"O que? Você está falando sério?" Duo perguntou.

"Hai". Heero respondeu.

"Então a sua missão tem haver com fato de você ser um assassino? É esperado que você mate alguém?" Trowa perguntou.

"Hai e Hai" Heero respondeu.

"Você pode nos dizer quem?" Duo indagou.

"Eu não posso" Heero informou.

"É Treize?" Trowa sondou.

"Como você adivinhou?" Heero questionou.

"Foi simples. Foi ele quem atirou em você, então ele sabe sobre você ser um assassino, e ele sabia que você iria matá-lo, então ele tentou matá-lo antes que você o matasse". Trowa esclareceu.

"Você não é um estudante também. Um mero estudante não poderia imaginar isto por si só". Heero mencionou. Trowa não disse nada, porém um suave rosado apareceu em suas bochechas.

"Então, porque você quer matar Treize?" Duo sondou.

"Eu não posso contar para vocês". Heero respondeu.

"Então o que irá acontecer com você agora que você está cego?" Inquiriu Duo.

"Honestamente, eu não sei" Heero disse.

"Eu disse a você para não contar para ninguém sobre a sua missão Heero". Uma nova voz se alertou. Aquilo fez o sangue de Heero gelar nas veias. Ele conhecia aquela voz. Era J. Embora ele não pudesse ver J, ele conhecia como a voz dele soava, e reconhecia-a quando a escutava. Duo, Trowa, e Quatre voltaram-se de frente para a porta e o recém chegado. Ele tinha os cabelos grisalhos, óculos arredondados sobre os seus olhos, os quais eram escuros, então eles não podiam ver sob eles, e um braço mecânico.

"Você falhou, Yuy". Uma segunda voz soou belicosa. Wufei entrou atrás de J. Foi a vez do sangue de Duo gelar.

"O que você quer comigo J?" Heero inquiriu friamente. Trowa reconheceu aquele tom de voz que Heero usou com J, era o mesmo tom que ele usara para Treize; carregado de ódio.

"Eu vim informá-lo que você falhou em sua missão, e como agora você está incapacitado, você não tem mais utilidade para mim". J informou.

"O que você vai fazer comigo?" Heero falou ríspido.

"Você precisa ser silenciado, não há escapatória. Entretanto, talvez seja tarde demais. Você já contou para estes três informações valiosas, as quais não deixarão este quarto. Seis de nós conhecem este segredinho, contudo, logo somente dois de nós terão ciência dele" J mencionou.

"O que significa isto?" Duo perguntou irado.

"Significa que seis de nós entraram neste aposento, e somente dois irão sair" Wufei disse com um sorriso desagradável.

"E quanto a Treize? Ele conhece este segredo" Heero questionou.

"Treize estará morto em breve, então seu segredo será levado com ele para o tumulo" J mencionou.

"Seu bastardo!" Heero gritou.

"Oh ora Heero, isto são modos de se falar com seu mestre? Fui eu quem criou você, e ensinou tudo o que você sabe hoje". J afirmou.

"Você me ensinou a ser um assassino. Eu não sou nada mais do que uma de suas armas". Heero falou ríspido.

"Exato. E você é uma arma descartável, então agora eu estou descartando-o. Adeus Heero". Despediu-se J. Heero presumiu que ele estava apontando uma arma para ele. Entretanto sua arma estava na escola, provavelmente apreendida naquele momento. Ele escutou um disparo, e alguém o estava empurrado da cama para o chão. Ele escutou vários ruídos e sentiu muita movimentação. Uma outra arma apareceu e exclamações soaram por todo o quarto.

"Mas que diabos está acontecendo?" Ele resmungou.

"J tentou atirar em você, e eu o arrastei para o chão salvando o seu traseiro. Então, Trowa atirou nele e Wufei. Ninguém está morto, apenas com ferimentos leves. E Quatre desmaiou. Você está bem?" A voz de Duo estava próxima a ele. Era maravilhoso, como ele podia distinguir a voz de Duo que qualquer uma outra.

"Eu estou bem". Heero murmurou. Ele sentiu alguém pegar a sua mão e congelou.

"Hey, não entre em pânico. Sou eu. Eu estou ajudando você a se levantar. Desculpe, eu deveria tê-lo avisado primeiro" Duo tranqüilizou-o.

"Está tudo bem". Heero relaxou. Ele sentiu alguém puxando seu braço, e se levantou. De início estava um pouco instável, e sua mão estava doendo. Quando Duo o empurrara da cama, ele havia arrancado a agulha que estava em sua mão. Heero soltou a mão de Duo e passou uma mão sobre a outra. A agulha não estava mais lá, e ele podia sentir um liquido em seus pés.

"Chame algumas enfermeiras aqui, para limpar esta bagunça" Pediu Trowa.

"Certo. Eu voltarei num instante. Heero sente aqui". Duo pediu. Ele pegou a mão de Heero e o empurrou em algum lugar forçando-o a sentar-se em algo suave. Heero apenas presumiu que fosse uma cama.

Ser cego é frustrante. Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia de onde eu estou ou o que está acontecendo, ele pensou. Ele escutou passos e levantou a cabeça rapidamente para ver quem estava chegando.

Nota da tradutora:::

Oi só quero deixar um aviso...

Aos que deixarem reviews elas podereão sofrer um pequeno atraso na resposta mas todas serão respondidas, o problema é que vou ficar sem meu PC por alguns dias então não poderei nem editar ou traduzir...

Mas assim que eu estiver com ele em mãos retornarei todoas as reviews...

Eu e a aoutora agradecemos o carinho e a gentileza de todos os que lêm a fic deixando ou não uma review

Muito obrigada antecipadamente a todos os meus leitores anonimos ou não

Beijos e até a proxima

Tina-Chan


	7. Chapter 6 Complicações

Título original: _BRIAR ROSE_

Autora: _The Great WhiteWolf_

Tradutora: _Tina-chan_

Revisão: _Marlon Kalango_

Gênero: Yaoi, Romance, M-Preg.

Censura: Um pouco de linguagem pesada, violência, etc...

Casais: 1x2, 3x4

Advertências: Universo Alternativo; Ambiente Escolar. Ok, Milliardo estará um pouco fora de sua personalidade normal. Assim, fiquem avisadas que ele está OOC. E muitas 'Seções Anti-Relena', heheheheeheh

Retratações: Os personagens de Gundan Wing e todos os relatos depois da colonização não me pertencem, mas aos seus criadores (Bandai, Sunrise, Sotsu Agency & TV Asahi). Por favor, não me processem.

Capítulo 6: Complicações 

Quando Duo retornou, com um bando de enfermeiras vindo logo atrás dele, a cabeça de Heero girou na direção deles. Duo percebeu que, os músculos dele estavam tensos, e ele estava escutando com muita atenção.

"Heero" Duo chamou. Heero virou a cabeça mais uma vez, na direção de Duo. Duo estremeceu, quando os olhos inexpressivos de Heero pareciam examiná-lo por completo.

"Oh meu Deus. O que aconteceu aqui?" A enfermeira perguntou.

"Nada em especial. Apenas um atentado contra a vida de Heero. Nós conseguimos interromper o atentado bem na hora". Duo explicou distraído.

"O acesso do soro foi arrancado, quando Heero foi jogado para fora da cama" Trowa avisou.

"Não se preocupem, nós iremos colocar tudo em ordem. Mas, está na hora de vocês partirem. Está ficando tarde, e o Senhor Yuy precisa descansar". Uma enfermeira mencionou.

"Nós o veremos amanhã bem cedo. Vamos vir antes das aulas" Duo afirmou.

"Bye" Heero disse infeliz. Os rapazes saíram do quarto de bom humor.

"Então o que você acha de tudo isto?" Duo perguntou.

"Você que dizer, do fato de Heero ser um assassino? Eu acho que está tudo bem desde que ele não tente matar você" Trowa respondeu.

"Oh, eu não acho que ele irá matar alguém tão cedo, talvez nunca" Duo comentou.

"Ele parecia... Zangado". Quatre falou.

"Oh você também notou?" Trowa perguntou.

"Como eu poderia não notar?" Quatre respondeu alegremente.

"Ele também é muito teimoso" Duo disse com um sorriso malicioso.

"Duo!" Quatre exclamou com uma voz chocada.

"O que? É verdade. Ele tem um traço de teimosia nele" Duo replicou. Quatre gargalhou, porém Trowa não. Duo, entretanto sabia muito bem que seu irmão não ria. Porém, ele não pode evitar um pequeno sorriso sobre seus lábios, e o divertimento em seus olhos verdes esmeralda. A doutora Po entrou.

"Eu receio que vocês devam partir. Nós temos que alimentar Heero" Ela informou.

"Deixe-me ajudar". Duo pediu.

"Eu não sei. Ele está em um estágio muito delicado de sua vida. Ele acabou de perder a visão, a qual não pode ser restaurada. Ele está um pouco... Como eu devo colocar isto... Irritado" A doutora Po explicou.

"Talvez tendo Duo a seu lado possa ajudar a acalmá-lo doutora. Mesmo que ele não possa ver Duo, quem sabe escutando a voz dele ele se acalme". Trowa sugeriu.

"Bem vale a pena tentar. Ele foi removido para um outro quarto, devido... ah... a bagunça". A doutora Po informou.

"Bem, nós vamos esperar aqui Duo". Disse Trowa.

"Você tem certeza?" Duo inquiriu.

"Sim. Ele confia muito em você, você sabe" Quatre explicou.

"Como? Eu o conheço ha menos de um dia" Duo duvidou.

"Ele está familiarizado com a sua voz porque você fala demais, e ele confia em você" Trowa disse.

"Hey!" Duo exclamou melindrado.

"Vamos, você é Duo?" Sally Po chamou, obviamente sem disposição para discutir. Ela guiou Duo pelos corredores até um quarto menor. Heero estava amarrado à cama mais uma vez.

"Heero? Sou eu". Duo informou hesitante.

"Duo?" Heero indagou.

"Sim. Mas, como você sabia que era eu?" Duo perguntou.

"Eu reconheci o som da sua voz. E além disto, você cheira a shampoo". Heero explicou.

"Como você sabia?" Duo questionou, surpreso.

"Todas as pessoas cheiram diferente" Heero respondeu. Heero se voltou para a doutora Po.

"Entenda Duo, as pessoas cegas começam a contar com seus outros sentidos para 'ver'. Apesar de Heero não poder ver, ele pode usar sua audição e também o sentido do olfato para distinguir você de mim, por exemplo". A doutora Po elucidou.

"Você cheira a perfume". Heero mencionou.

"Viu?" A doutora Po perguntou. Duo concordou.

"Eu estarei de volta num instante." A doutora Po comunicou. Ela saiu silenciosamente, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Você tem dado aos médicos e as enfermeiras bastante trabalho?" Duo perguntou.

"Porquê?" Heero interpelou.

"Eu posso afirmar. Todos eles estão com medo de você. É por isto que você está amarrado. Eles estão com medo que você os machuque. Ou pior, a você mesmo". Duo falou.

"Me desculpe. Eu não estou acostumado a não ser capaz de ver. Isto é frustrante e eu tenho que resistir a vontade de feri-los". Heero explicou.

"Eu posso ajudar você". Duo ofereceu.

"Você poderia?" Heero perguntou.

"Poderia. Eu não quero que você se machuque" Duo revelou. Sally voltou ao quarto com alguma comida. Com a ajuda de Duo, ela alimentou Heero sem qualquer problema. Ela saiu após ter terminado.

"Duo, você poderia me fazer um favor?" Heero perguntou.

"Claro, cara. Quero dizer, se eu puder". Duo explicou.

"Eu tenho certeza de que você pode, e vai ter um imenso prazer em fazê-lo". Heero respondeu.

"O que você quer que eu faça?" Duo perguntou.

"Ensine a Relena uma lição. Faça qualquer coisa que puder para tornar a vida dela miserável". Heero explicou.

"Sem problemas. Eu vou adorar fazer isto. Então, você a odeia também?" Duo explanou.

"Eu não a suporto. Ela é uma vaca!" Heero revelou.

"Eu ensinarei a rainha maldade uma lição que ela jamais irá esquecer". Duo disse.

"Obrigado." Heero agradeceu. Duo apertou a mão de Heero e então saiu.

_Espera. Se ele não gosta da Relena, então de quem ele gosta?_ Ele pensou enquanto ele caminhava pelos corredores. O pensamento jamais o abandonou enquanto ele, Trowa e Quatre saíram para a escola.

Continua

**Nota da Tradutora - Tina-chan :**

_Desculpem o atraso mas tive problemas de saúde e a bruxa do pc resolveu me visitar TT_

_Um pequeno comentário sobre 'Briar Rose'..._

_Ha Haaaa!!!_

_Preparem-se em suas cadeiras, este é só o início desta aventura que passará por quase todos os estilos conhecidos por nós..._

_Aventura, suspense, perseguições, ficção, sobrenatural...E muito mais... Eka!!! Uma Relena muuuuuito grudenta, chata, mimada etc... _

_Bem, sobre o Milliardo, ele vai surpreender também, Tininha com sorrisinho de raposa... hehe... _

_Ele vai pairar entre o irmão devotado e o perseguidor implacável - quase um bandido perfeito, mas ele irá surpreendê-las muito, nos próximos caps... _

_Nem tudo é o que parece ser e vocês irão descobir..._

_Mas tudo é, exatamente, o que sempre foi..._

_Muito obrigada a todos os que estão me ajudando a produzir esta tradução, aos meus amigos e família também, e um agradecimento especial atodos os que estarão nos acompanhando...!!!! _

_Beijos _

_Tina!! _


	8. Chapter 7 Vingança

Título original: _BRIAR ROSE_

Autora: _The Great WhiteWolf_

Tradutora: _Tina-chan_

Revisão: _Marlon Kalango_

Gênero: Yaoi, Romance, M-Preg.

Censura: Um pouco de linguagem pesada, violência, etc...

Casais: 1x2, 3x4

Advertências: Universo Alternativo; Ambiente Escolar. Ok, Milliardo estará um pouco fora de sua personalidade normal. Assim, fiquem avisadas que ele está OOC. E muitas 'Seções Anti-Relena', heheheheeheh

Retratações: Os personagens de Gundan Wing e todos os relatos depois da colonização não me pertencem, mas aos seus criadores (Bandai, Sunrise, Sotsu Agency & TV Asahi). Por favor, não me processem.

**Capítulo 7: Vingança **

"Você está bem Duo? Você está terrivelmente quieto. Não é do seu feitio estar tão calado assim" Quatre comentou.

"Sim. Ele geralmente está subindo pelas paredes". Trowa falou com um traço de humor na voz.

"Hey, seja legal comigo. Eu sou seu irmãozinho, apesar de tudo" Duo reclamou.

"É verdade. Você está sempre subindo pelas paredes". Quatre disse.

"Eu estou bem. Eu estou apenas pensando". Duo explicou.

_Por que Duo está agindo de forma tão estranha? Ele tem agindo tão estranhamente desde ontem... Desde que Heero chegou. Será que ele gosta de Heero? Mas eu pensei que depois que ele e Wufei terminaram, ele jurou para si mesmo nunca mais se apaixonar outra vez. Por que ele quebraria a sua promessa?_ Quatre cogitou. Ele olhou para Duo, o qual estava olhando para seus pés. Ele parecia estar perdido em um outro mundo.

"Eu tenho que parar em casa para fazer algumas coisas, Trowa. Então, eu irei vê-los na escola". Duo informou.

"Okay." Trowa respondeu, espantado. Duo foi por um caminho diferente, enquanto Trowa e Quatre continuaram no caminho da escola. Duo não reapareceu até que as aulas estivessem para começar.

"Onde você esteve?" Trowa perguntou.

"Em casa. Eu tinha que pegar algumas coisas". Duo respondeu.

"O que você está planejando fazer?" Trowa inquiriu.

"Eu não posso contar. Eu quero que seja uma surpresa. Mas você irá saber, muito em breve". Duo explicou.Desnecessário dizer que havia uma sacola de compras um pouco grande demais em sua mão esquerda. Trowa a olhou com desconfiança.

"O que tem ai?" Ele perguntou.

"Não posso lhe dizer. Tudo será esclarecido no último horário".Duo respondeu.

"O que é que é que você vai fazer?" Trowa bronqueou, enquanto Duo se afastava. Duo não respondeu, e continuou seu caminho. Ele afastou-se sem olhar para trás. Não parou até chegar ao seu armário. Ele abriu-o e guardou a sacola dentro. Duo pegou os livros que precisava e foi para a sua primeira aula.

O dia passou num borrão para ele. Ele mal podia se lembrar o que acontecera naquele dia. Relena e Milliardo não estavam na aula de artes no quinto período, e Duo rezou para que eles estivessem presentes para a aula do ultimo período, a qual era natação e mergulho. Eles apareceram poucos minutos antes do sinal tocar. Relena estava com um corte de cabelo que fez Duo rir histericamente. Os cabelos não estavam compridos, e sim bem curtos.

"**Isto tudo é culpa sua!** _**Você**_ pôs cola no meu cabelo, e ele teve de ser cortado". Relena gritou.

"Seu bastardo! Você vai pagar pelo que você fez a minha irmã". Milliardo alterou-se. Entretanto ele não conseguiu fazer Duo pagar, por que o sinal tocou naquele momento, e o professor os mandou para os vestiários para trocarem de roupas. Antes de entrar, Duo foi até sua amiga Hilde.

"Hey Hilde, você poderia me fazer um favor?" Duo pediu.

"Eu tentarei" Hilde respondeu. Duo sussurrou algo no ouvido dela, e entregou-lhe um frasco de alguma coisa . Os olhos dela iluminaram-se e ela riu.

"Com certeza. Não se preocupe. Eu farei isto." Ela respondeu. Então ela entrou no vestiário feminino e Duo foi para o vestiário masculino. Trowa os observava de longe.

_O que este garoto está planejando? Se ele não for cauteloso, Milliardo vai acabar por matá-lo_, ele pensou consigo mesmo. Ele foi para o vestiário masculino e trocou de roupas. A aula se passou sem que nada acontecesse. Estava calmo, calmo demais.

_Que estranho. Eu tinha certeza de que ele já deveria ter feito algo a ela agora. O que exatamente ele está planejando?_ Trowa pensou ao final da aula, quando eles foram para os vestiários tomar uma ducha. Ele, Duo, Quatre vestiram-se silenciosamente e saíram dos vestiários, no mesmo instante em que um grito estridente ecoou do vestiário feminino.

No exato momento em que eles saíram do vestiário masculino, Relena saiu correndo do vestiário feminino vestindo nada além de uma toalha. O cabelo dela estava em um azul brilhante. Meninos e meninas saíram dos vestiários para ver o que estava errado... E viram Relena. As pessoas começaram a tirar sarro, e Relena voou para cima de Duo.

Miliardo saiu correndo do vestiário também só usando uma toalha, olhou Relena, e então, também voou pra cima de Duo. Relena deu um tapa na cara de Duo.

"Seu... **FILHODAPUTA!!"** Milliardo berrou. Ele jogou Duo dentro da piscina. Mas o que ele não esperava, era que Duo agarrasse a ele e Relena e puxasse a toalha de ambos, puxando-os junto com ele para dentro da piscina, arrancando as toalhas no processo. Afortunadamente, eles caíram na parte profunda da piscina, então eles tiveram espaço para cair. Milliardo nadou para o fundo agarrando o tornozelo de Duo enquanto ele afundava. Relena flutuou na direção da superfície. Milliardo ficou no fundo da piscina mantendo Duo no fundo preso pelo tornozelo. Duo estava ficando rapidamente sem fôlego, pois ele não conseguia prender a respiração tanto quanto Milliardo e lutava para se livrar das mãos dele. Trowa percebeu e empalideceu.

"_**Ele está tentando afogar Duo!"**_ Quatre exclamou. Ele desmaiou, caindo dentro da piscina. Trowa mergulhou dentro da piscina, nadando na direção de Milliardo e Duo. Algumas garotas pescaram Relena para fora da piscina (as amigas dela) e a levaram na direção do vestiário, cobrindo-a com uma toalha. Um grupo de garotos retirou Quatre.

Enquanto isto, Trowa estava lutando para libertar Duo das mãos de Milliardo. Felizmente, ele conseguia prender a respiração por algum tempo submerso, como Milliardo. Duo, entretanto, estava totalmente sem ar.

Trowa chutou Milliardo com força, e ele finalmente libertou Duo. Este estava quase sem ar, então nadou na direção da superfície. Trowa agarrou Duo pela cintura e o puxou para a superfície. Ele ofegou, buscando ar acima da água, enquanto nadava para a beirada. Duo flutuava sem forças na água, como uma boneca de pano velha. Milliardo já estava fora da piscina, com uma toalha ensopada ao redor da cintura, voltando para os vestiários, resmungando algo.

Alguns garotos puxaram Duo para fora da piscina, enquanto Trowa saia vigorosamente por si mesmo. Então ele se virou para Duo.

"Ele não está respirando!" Um dos garotos exclamou.

"Saiam do caminho!" Trowa ordenou. Ele aproximou-se de Duo, e fechou seu nariz. Então, ele pressionou seus lábios sobre os de Duo e começou a respirar.

"Vamos Duo." Trowa falou baixinho. Duo tossiu e abriu os olhos. Trowa ficou aliviado.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu estou bem. Pensei que eu tinha morrido." Duo respondeu.

"Você quase morreu". Trowa afirmou.

"Senhor Maxwell-Barton, você precisa vir comigo. Senhor Barton-Maxwell, por favor, traga Milliardo e Hilde, e, por favor, vá buscar Relena." O professor mandou. Eles estavam bem encrencados.


	9. Chapter 8 Grandes Problemas

Título original: _BRIAR ROSE_

Autora: _The Great WhiteWolf_

Tradutora: _Tina-chan_

Revisão: _Marlon Kalango_

Gênero: Yaoi, Romance, M-Preg.

Censura: Um pouco de linguagem pesada, violência, etc...

Casais: 1x2, 3x4

Advertências: Universo Alternativo; Ambiente Escolar. Ok, Milliardo estará um pouco fora de sua personalidade normal. Assim, fiquem avisadas que ele está OOC. E muitas 'Seções Anti-Relena', heheheheeheh

Retratações: Os personagens de Gundan Wing e todos os relatos depois da colonização não me pertencem, mas aos seus criadores (Bandai, Sunrise, Sotsu Agency & TV Asahi). Por favor, não me processem.

**Capítulo 8: Grandes problemas **

"Eu não consigo acreditar em você, senhor Maxwell-Barton. Não, na verdade, eu não acredito nisto. Você tem sido sempre a causa dos problemas. Mas, por que os alvos são sempre a senhorita e o senhor Peacecraft?" A diretora perguntou.

Duo mexeu-se desconfortável na cadeira, mas não respondeu. Trowa sentou-se próximo a ele, e Quatre ao lado de Trowa. Ao lado de Duo estava Relena, que ocasionalmente fungava, Milliardo, que tinha um ar presunçoso na cara, e Hilde.

"Você é uma vergonha. Você tingiu o cabelo de Relena e puxou ambos, ela e Milliardo, para dentro da piscina com você, e as toalhas deles foram arrancadas, então eles ficaram completamente despidos" A diretora continuou.

Duo contorceu-se um pouco mais. Ele sempre tivera problemas antes, e havia sido enviado para ver a diretora, entretanto desta vez, aquilo parecia ser diferente. Talvez a razão de ele sentir-se tão desconfortável desta vez fosse por que não estava sozinho. Milliardo estava ali, Relena estava ali, Hilde estava ali, Quatre estava ali, e trowa estava ali.

"Eu pedi para Hilde tingir o cabelo de Relena para mim por que eu sou um rapaz e não posso entrar no vestiário feminino, então pedi a Hilde, a qual podia entrar lá fazer isto para mim. Eu só quis fazer isso como uma vingança com Relena, porque ela é uma cadela comigo." Duo explicou.

"Mas ainda assim…!! Eu acho que puxar ambos para dentro da piscina pelas toalhas e fazê-los cair, fazendo com que ficassem completamente nus e humilhados foi longe demais". A diretora alegou.

"Senhora, eu somente fiz aquilo porque Milliardo foi quem me jogou para dentro da piscina em primeiro lugar, e eu estava apenas tentando recuperar o equilíbrio. Foi por acidente que ele e Relena caíram dentro da piscina e as toalhas saíram" Duo ilustrou. Milliardo bufou.

"Eu vou falar com o senhor em um minuto, senhor Peacecraft. Agora Duo, eu quero que se desculpe com Relena, pelo que você fez ao cabelo dela e pela piscina, e para Milliardo pelo incidente na piscina." A diretora ordenou.

"Sem chance! Faça o que você quiser comigo, mas eu não vou me desculpar com eles. Primeiro; Relena mereceu ter o cabelo tingido. Segundo; o que aconteceu na piscina foi um acidente. Por que eu deveria me desculpar por algo que foi acidental?" Duo reclamou.

"Duo..." Trowa começou.

"Desculpas" A diretora falou em voz alta, interrompendo o que Trowa estava para dizer.

"De jeito nenhum!" Duo objetou.

"Ótimo. Eu temo que você terá que ser suspenso por três dias." A diretora advertiu.

"A senhora vai punir Hilde?" Duo indagou.

"Relena, você acha que eu deva punir Hilde?" A diretora perguntou.

"Foi Duo quem disse a ela para fazer isto. Ela deu ouvidos a ele, então eu acho que ela deve ser punida também." Relena disse.

"Como desejar, senhorita Peacecraft". A diretora concordou. Ela mexeu os papeis na mesa com agitação.

"Qual será nossa punição, então?" Duo sondou.

"Eu estou horrorizada que vocês tenham feito algo tão maldoso para a senhorita Peacecraft, então eu não tenho escolha a não ser suspender vocês da escola por três dias. Eu não quero vê-los aqui por três dias, vocês entenderam?" A diretora indagou.

"Claro como cristal" Duo respondeu suavemente.

"Eu entendi". Hilde respondeu.

"Agora, senhor Peacecraft, não pense que o senhor não vá ficar fora da punição tão facilmente. Eu estou surpresa com você. Você quase matou o senhor Maxwell-Barton. Ele poderia ter morrido se não fosse pelo irmão dele, o qual puxou-o e o levou para a superfície. Eu também tomei o conhecimento de que o senhor teve que fazer uso de ressuscitação em seu irmão?" A diretora especulou.

"Sim senhora. Não foi tão difícil o quanto poderia ter sido, pois, ele ainda tinha pulso. Entretanto ele parou de respirar, e eu tive que respirar por ele" Trowa explicou tranqüilamente.

"Você foi muito corajoso em pular na piscina como fez para salvar seu irmão" Hilde adicionou.

"Obrigado." Trowa falou brandamente.

"Muito poucas pessoas fariam aquilo". Quatre completou.

"Sua punição, senhor Peacecraft, será que o senhor também está suspenso por três dias". A diretora afirmou.

"Eu acho difícil pensar que isto seja justo". Duo exaltou-se ficando em pé.

"Morda sua língua, meu jovem." A diretora alterou-se.

"Eu simplesmente tingi o cabelo de Relena de azul como vingança, e ele quase me matou, e a punição dele é tão ruim quanto a minha? Ele deveria ter uma punição mais severa!! Eu poderia ter morrido, se Trowa não tivesse me salvado!" Duo reclamou.

"Cuidado com o seu tom de voz, senhor!" A diretora avisou.

"Eu vou fazer o que bem me agradar, cacete!" Duo rebateu.

"Oh, Deus…" Hilde exclamou. Ele havia ido longe demais. Ninguém blasfemava na frente da diretora e saia a salvo.

"A sua suspensão será extendida por mais três dias, por responder para um adulto. Agora saia daqui, antes que você cause a si mesmo maiores problemas!" A diretora falou ríspida. E Duo se levantou.

"Ótimo". Ele respondeu irritado. Então, ele saiu correndo em alta velocidade, batendo a porta tão forte quanto pode atrás de si. Um quadro despencou da parede e o vidro estilhaçou-se. "Por favor, perdoe meu irmão, senhora. Ele não tem sido ele mesmo ultimamente". Trowa disse se desculpando. Então ele se levantou e saiu da sala.

Ele fechou a porta gentilmente e foi procurar Duo.


End file.
